


What If She Hates Me

by Ohfc11



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfc11/pseuds/Ohfc11
Summary: Lucas and Maya decide if they should tell Riley that they're dating.“We’ve been dating for a month, can’t we just tell ____?”





	What If She Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 12 Days of Canon from my Tumblr Sabby-Hart.  
> I take requests/prompts.  
> I'm updating so frequently currently because I'm moving them all over from my Tumblr account.

Day #3 of #12daysofcanon from [@thebaywindows](https://tmblr.co/mmdIyENJ9SXGWkMK7hH1ygw) “We’ve been dating for a month, can’t we just tell ____?” Lucaya

—

“Alright,” Maya started, giving Lucas a quick peck on the lips. “I have to leave so I can get to Riley’s before school.”

“Don’t leave yet,” Lucas begged with a puppy dog face.

“I have to.” Maya tried to entangle herself from Lucas’s arms but he tightened them around her so she couldn’t escape. “Come on, Huckleberry. Let me leave.”

“I don’t want to,” Lucas pouted. Maya gave him a look that said he better let go or face the consequences. “Fine. But at least let me walk you there.”

“No can do, Ranger Rick. You have to meet us at school so Riley doesn’t question why we’re together.”

“We’ve been dating for a month, can’t we just tell Riley?” Lucas asked.

“How do I tell Riley that I’m fucking her ex-boyfriend?”

“Well you could probably leave out the fact that we’re having sex,” Lucas stated. “She’s with Farkle now. We broke up mutually. She’d want you to be happy, even if it is with me. She doesn’t need to know our sex life, but I think she should know we’re dating.”

“Like, I hear the words coming out of your mouth, but I’m not really processing them,” Maya joked. “I don’t know how to tell her or how to bring it up. _How was your weekend? ‘Good, yours?’ Great, I spent it with Huckleberry. ‘Why?’ Oh, ‘cause we’re dating now.”_

“It doesn’t have to be an awkward thing, Maya,” Lucas promised. “Tell her you need to have a bay window chat, and say, ‘So, I’m dating someone.’ And she’ll say something along the lines of, ‘YAY! Who’s the lucky guy, peaches?’ And you’ll say, ‘Lucas’ or ‘Huckleberry’ or whatever and she’ll be happy for us.”

“How do you know that? What if she hates me?”

“She won’t hate you.”

“But you don’t know that.”

“I do know that,” Lucas told her exasperated. “Did Riley tell you that she actually broke up with me? It was mutual but she initiated it.”

“She never told me that,” Maya replied.

“Her words to me were, ‘I think we should break up. I think I like someone else and I know you do, too.’ And I told her that I liked her and she said, ‘You like me as a friend. But you like Maya as more than a friend. Go. Tell her you love her.’ And I didn’t want to admit it then, even to myself, but I did like you as more than a friend.” Lucas revealed. “She told me to get you back. She won’t be mad at you.”

“Why didn’t Riley tell me that?” Maya stared at Lucas confused.

“I think she wanted _our moment to be our moment.”_

“Come tell her with me?”

“I’d be honored, ma’am.” Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat.

Maya playfully shoved Lucas backward, only to be returned with a sweet kiss to the lips.

“Come on, let’s go tell Riley about us, Shortstack.”


End file.
